


Distractions

by ZombieBabs



Series: TBTP Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strand leans in to kiss Alex, but she turns her head at the last second.</p><p>“Wait,” she says, a little breathless. “What’s this?”</p><p>*Edited 7.20.17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: We snuck into the library for a quickie, but got distracted by the extensive mythology section.

Alex pushes Strand up against the bookshelf. Hard.

He makes a small noise, half-pain, half arousal. He looks at her, waiting for her next move.

Alex smiles. She pushes herself up against him, kissing him with a surprising amount of force from someone her size.

Strand hoists her up, grabbing her by the ass and the back of her thighs. He lifts until her legs wrap around his waist, locking at the ankles at the small of his back.

She smiles again. He can feel the giddy upturn of her lips even as she presses them against his own.

Alex trails kisses over the stubble on his jaw. He tilts his head to give her access. She bites the tip of his ear and laughs when he groans.

He leans in to kiss her again, but she turns her head at the last second.

“Wait,” she says, a little breathless. “What’s this?”

She reaches over him and takes a book from the shelf, opening it against his chest to flip through it.

“It’s a book on demonology,” she says. “Written by Stephen H. Walker. Do you know him?”

Strand laughs. He leans back against the bookshelf and shifts Alex’s weight in his arms a little higher. He knows that look. She won't be satisfied until he answers all of her questions.

“I don’t know _everyone_ in the paranormal investigative world.”

“So you don’t know if he’s what you would call ‘a hack?’” She turns a few more pages, her eyes scanning the text within.

She's unbelievably beautiful like this, settled in his arms, engrossed in research.

He smiles. “I have never once used the term ‘hack.’ I also don't know anything about Stephen H. Walker’s methodology. What are you finding?”

She flips through a few more pages. “Well, he’s not a doctor, so you already have that on him.”

“I wasn’t aware it was a contest.”

“Sure you didn’t.” She gives him a quick kiss. “Let me down, I want to see what other books they have.”

Kissing her one final time, Strand lets Alex slide down to her feet. “I could recommend a few authors, if you would like.”

Alex takes his hand and pulls him further into the library.

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited 7.20.17


End file.
